Alien Ohana Extensions: The Dragon and the Cyborg
by Cydra
Summary: Jumba has made two new experiments and accidently releases them. Can Lilo and Stitch find the one true place for these cousins? 1st story in Alien Ohana Extensions series.
1. Creation

Alien Ohana Extensions:

The Dragon and the Cyborg

Chapter 1: Creation

It had been two weeks since Experiment 627 has been created. Now Jumba is working on two brand new experiments. He soundproofed his lab so no one would hear the electrical crackle or his evil laugh. He watched as the plasma in the two chambers started to take shape. When he heard the computer beep, he knew the experiments were done. He grabbed the large switch and turned it off. He coughed a bit after he stopped his evil laughing. "Not so easy on the throat."

He walked over to the first of the two chambers and peered through the glass. Inside was his 628th experiment. 628 was coiled up at the moment but soon unwound. He resembled a very large earth lizard with pine green skin and pointy ears. 628 looked around its chamber for a while in a bored, uninterested way. Jumba thought he had failed again when the experiment caught sight of him. He stared at Jumba for a few seconds then he started snarling viciously. He sprouted his extra appendages and threw himself at the glass. Now he looked like a serpentine dragon with ten limbs with talons that can be used as arms or legs, four bat-like wings, four mouths full of sharp teeth, and two purple 7-shaped horns with split ends. Jumba felt relived when he saw he had not failed like he feared. 628 had many powers; it could fly with great agility and shoot red lasers from its eyes. Each of his mouths had a different breath ability and color; the top mouth breathed orange fire, the one underneath can shoot yellow lightning, the next one launched green plasma, and the bottom mouth had blue ice breath. His skin could change colors and was impervious to most attacks. His horns had the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. His biggest quality was that he could lift 6,000 times his weight, while Stitch could only lift 3,000x and 627 could only lift 4,000x. This made 628 the strongest experiment ever.

Jumba then turned his attention to the next chamber where Experiment 629 was. Jumba made 629 a techno-organic cyborg. His body was shaped like a cylinder and was made out of metal. He has six tentacle arms and four spider legs. He has one digital eye which made up most of his head. 629 had viral packs that generated the computer virus he injects through the five fingers his had on each hand. Each hand was made up of a malleable alloy that can change into a different tool. One of these hands can change into a gun that will shoot two rings which will surround the target and then encase it in a capture container. He had a chest panel with a computer screen on it that opens to reveal his inner workings. Unlike most creatures, 629's body has a circulatory system that was filled with digitalized nutrients in an electrical flow. His organs were its stomach, lungs, H.E.A.R.T unit (Hormonal Emotions Activating Responsive Techno-core,) battery packs, nutrient atomizer, electrifying furnace, and his two half-computer brains. He has the ability to pass through computer screens and enter the programming. Both of his brains could outwit 3 supercomputers combined. This made 629 the most intelligent experiment ever.

Jumba watched his two creations with pride. He did not have to charge their molecules because after Stitch had that glitch, Jumba designed the plasma chambers to instantly charge the experiments' molecules when they were created. He wished he could let the experiments out, but he knew that he was forbidden to make new experiments. He was still in trouble for making 627. So with regret, he pulled another switch that instantly dehydrated the two experiments leaving two light blue experiment pods.

Some time later… Lilo and Stitch had just captured and dehydrated 627, Jumba put 627's pod in a strong safe. He then went to another safe and punched in the combination. 1, 9, 5, 1, 2, 5 "Well, so much for 627. Maybe I'll have better luck next time or possibly time after that," said Jumba as he put two experiment pods in. One was labeled "628" while the other was labeled "629."


	2. Busted

Alien Ohana Extensions:

The Dragon and the Cyborg

Chapter 2: Busted

A few days after 627 had been dehydrated, Lilo and Stitch brought home a newly-activated experiment. This experiment was a sea green color with a chimp-like body and a padlock shaped head that had a keyhole shaped nose. Jumba revealed this experiment to be Experiment 239. It was designed to be a living skeleton key and could open anything. Lilo named it Locky because it picked locks. It began running around and opening things. Jumba knew it was only a matter of time before 239 or "Locky" as it was now called would find and open the safe where 628 and 629's experiment pods were. He knew he couldn't stop 239 and even if he could, Lilo would become very suspicious. So he took his only option: flee the island. He went to the room where his escape pod was. Fortunately, he had thought a time like this would come and put a dresser and chest/refrigerator were he stored things he would need; like food, clothing, gadgets, etc. Unfortunately, he didn't organize his dresser and chest/refrigerator, so it would take a few minutes for him to be ready. He quickly started packing his things into a suitcase he had at hand. "Hey Locky, where are you going?" Jumba heard Lilo ask from the other end of the ship. He hurried to get his clothes into the suitcase. "Hey, I didn't see that before!" Lilo's voice said. Jumba quickened his pace and got his gadgets into their containers. "Good boy, Locky. You opened it!" said Lilo. Jumba knew now that 239 had opened the safe and Lilo and Stitch will soon find the pods. He mentally braced himself for the explosion. "JUMBA!" Jumba heard Lilo roar. He grabbed the entire chest/refrigerator and crammed it into the back of the escape pod. He was about to get in when he heard the door slide open behind him.

"Too late," he thought. He slowly turned around and looked at the open doorway. There was Lilo, with a look on her face that would kill you if looks could. Stitch was angry too, but he showed a bit of fear towards his best friend. 239 was cowering behind Stitch. "Heh, Heh, little girl. 6-2-6. Why with all the angry glaring?" Jumba managed to squeak out. "I can't believe you!" screamed Lilo walking towards Jumba, with Stitch and Locky following at a safe distance. "I can't believe you made two new ones! You said you were done with 627! But now you made not one, but two new ones!" "Two new what?" said Jumba backing up. "You know full well two new what!" said Lilo, thrusting out her open hand which was holding the two new experiment pods. "Oh, yes. I-I can explain," said Jumba as he felt himself back into the escape pod. "There's nothing to explain," said Lilo. "You were trying to replace Stitch again, weren't you? Weren't you!" "No, No. I would not try to replace 6-2-6 again. This is different situation entirely." "Oh?" said Lilo. She was three feet away from Jumba. Stitch and Locky were three feet behind her. Stitch was glaring at Jumba too, but it was a friendly smile compared to the tempest on Lilo's face. "Alright, I admit it. I made a 6-2-8 and 6-2-9. But let me show you programming and you'll see that aren't that bad."

Jumba walked to his main computer with Lilo and Stitch following. Locky decided to head to the house and stay away from the action. Jumba typed a few letters into the computer and it showed two images. The first image was like a long ten-legged dragon with four wings and two seven-shaped horns and had the number "628" under it. The other was like a one-eyed robot with six arms and four legs and had the number "629" under it. "These are new experiments; 6-2-8 and 6-2-9" said Jumba. He pressed a few keys and the image of 628 became highlighted and information on it was displayed. "6-2-8 is based on magical earth monsters you call 'dragons.' He is agile flyer and has different projectile abilities. His scaly skin is almost impenetrable. He will cause mass pandemonium and burn cities to the ground." Here he broke off to laugh his traditional evil laugh. He stopped and then highlighted 629's image and displayed its information. "6-2-9 is techno-organic embodiment of computer virus. He can hack into and enter any computer through the computer screen and has stored inject viruses from his fingertips so he can destroy internets from the inside-out." Again he broke off with his evil laugh. "Ahem. But this is interesting and important part. For these two, I have separated the super-strength from the super-thinking and given them to the two experiments. 6-2-8 can lift 6,000 times his size, while 6-2-9 can outwit 6 super computers combined. And I gave them both advanced speaking skills, just for kicks. Also, after seeing the chaos from the 6-2-7 episode, I decided to leave out the pure-evil programming so these experiments can be turned to good." Then Jumba turned to Lilo. "See? This is not as bad as last time. This may even be good thing. But, I promise to lock these pods up in separate vaults so they won't be activated." Finally Lilo's face softened and she said, "Okay, we'll keep the pods locked up until we receive permission from the Galactic Federation to activate them, if they'll allow us."


	3. Whoops, my Bad

Alien Ohana Extensions:

The Dragon and the Cyborg

Chapter 3: Whoops, my Bad

Jumba took the two pods and put them both into small safe structures in the wall. "Uh, Jumba," said Stitch. "Do not worry little girl, I will be putting the pods in these strong safes," said Jumba as he punched in the code to lock up the pods. "Jumba," said Stitch with a warning tone. Jumba ignored Stitch. "We will keep these pods nice, safe, and dry." "Jumba!" shouted Stitch. "What is it 6-2-6?" asked Jumba out of annoyance. "Those aren't safes, they're teleporters." Behind his back Jumba heard the computer say, "Teleporting now." He turned around just in time to see both pods disappear in a flash of light. "Whoops, my bad," said Jumba.

"Jumba, where did they go?" asked Lilo, sounding nervous. "Don't worry little girl, they probably teleported to other part of ship," said Jumba checking his computer. "Uh-oh," "What does that mean?" asked Lilo. "Experiment pods have teleported to opposite ends of island. But at least they haven't activated." At that moment, 628's pod rematerialized five feet above a hot spring at the base of the mountain. It fell into the heated water with a small splash. Then, the hot spring lit up with a golden light that disappeared with a flash of light. Then, a green serpentine head with two horns and pointed ears rose out of the water with four mischievous grins on his face. Simultaneously, 629's pod rematerialized on a roof top downtown. It rolled down the shingles, jumped over the gutter, and landed neatly into a half-full rain gauge. The pod turned into a small ball of golden light that rose out of the rain gauge and expanded to the size of a beach ball. The ball of light disappeared with a flash of light and was replaced by a metallic cylinder that landed on the ground. A periscope-like eye popped out of the top of cylinder and started surveying the area around it. Then Jumba's computer started to give off a warning beep and flashed "WARNING, WARNING." "It appears that I have spoken to soon," sighed Jumba, rubbing his forehead. "They activated!" said Lilo. "Yes and now you and 6-2-6 must capture them." He typed in a few more keys and a map of the island. There were two markings on the map; one was marked 628 and was at the base of the volcano and the other was marked 629 and was downtown. "You'll have to split up to catch these two," said Jumba. "6-2-6 should go after 6-2-8 and little girl should go after 6-2-9." "Why?" asked Lilo. "Because," Jumba said. "6-2-8 might harm you severely and 6-2-6 is more capable of enduring than you are. And 6-2-9 is less harmless since he uses his brains instead of his muscles." Lilo thought this over for a while and said, "Okay, we're ready."

Meanwhile on Gantu's ship, Dr. Jacque von Hamsterviel was giving Gantu his daily abusing. "Gantu, you're almost useless as an experiment hunter. You are fortunate to have caught so many experiments when 6-2-7 was around. But your stupidity as caused us to lose 6-2-7! But I have a hunch that Jumba will try to make more experiments." Suddenly the experiment computer beeped. "Warning! Experiments 628 and 629 activated. 628's primary function; draconic destruction and strongest experiment created. 629's primary function; computer hacker and smartest experiment created." The computer then displayed holograms of 628 and 629. "Excellent!" said Dr. Hamsterviel. "Not only has Jumba created one new experiment but two new experiments. Gantu, get to work on retrieving 6-2-8!" "But sir, what about 6-2-9?" asked Gantu. "Don't worry I know what to do with him." He turned the monitor till it faced 625, who was sleeping in Gantu's chair. Hamsterviel pushed the monitor into 625's face and yelled, "Wake up!" 625 woke up and saw Hamsterviel's face right in front of him. "Hey! That's not the kind of wake-up call I want." Hamsterviel slammed the monitor into 625's face again and said, "While Gantu is getting 6-2-8, I want you to get 6-2-9." "6-2-8 and 6-2-9? Jumba made new experiments?" "Yes, and I want you to capture 6-2-9." "I like to," said 625 with a yawn. "But I've got sandwich making to do." "I knew you were going to say that," said Hamsterviel. He moved the monitor until it was right by Gantu's head. "Gantu, if 6-2-5 won't try to catch 6-2-9 then I want you to throw away his sandwich making ingredients and only allow him to eat Compost Casserole." This got 625's attention immediately. Compost Casserole was a casserole made up of the vegetables that would cause most people to throw up once eaten; such as eggplants, artichokes, broccoli, spinach, cabbage, asparagus, Brussels sprouts, etc. It might be nutritious, but the look, taste, and texture would send anyone running towards the toilet. "So when do I get started?" "Right now. Now both of you go and catch those experiments!" Gantu and 625 both ran out of the ship, each carrying a capture container in opposite directions.


	4. First Encounters

Alien Ohana Extensions:

The Dragon and the Cyborg

Chapter 4: First Encounters

Stitch hurried toward the foot of the mountain. He saw many things that showed that 628 was here; palm tree and rocks broken, clawed, bitten, burned, etc. He moved to a clearing and looked around. There was a few palm trees, a small pond, a dragon sunning itself on a rock, some flowering bushes… Wait! Stitch turned his attention to the dragon which was undoubtedly Experiment 628. Like its computer image showed, it had a long snake-like body, ten limbs each ending with a clawed, four-fingered hand, four pairs of wings, and two purple, 7-shaped horns. His body was pine green except on the underbelly and the inside of his pointed ears and wings which were an emerald color. His tail was at least 2 feet long with 4 prongs on the end of it. He lazily lifted its head showing its large chin with three grooves on it. He had yellow eyes that had oval-shaped pupils in a vertical position and were currently at a half-closed position.

628 studied Stitch for a bit and said, "So your 6-2-6?" "Ih!" said Stitch. 'So what do you want?" "I need to capture you" 628 opened his eyes fully. "Do think you can capture me?" He raised himself of the rock and expanded his wings. His full body length was 6 feet long and he had a 4 foot wingspan. "Um," said Stitch not sure what to say. Then, they both heard heavy footsteps. Gantu soon entered the clearing. "Ah, you've found 6-2-8 for me. I should thank you," Gantu pulled out his plasma blaster and blasted Stitch. "But you're a trog." Then he turned his attention to 628 whose was watching with interest. "Now you're all mine." "Think again," said 628. His eyes glowed red then two laser beams shot out of them and hit Gantu square in the chest. The force knocked Gantu onto his back. Then 628's horns started to glow a purple light. Gantu's body started to glow a similar color and he was lifted into the air. 628 moved Gantu until he was right over Stitch who was getting up. 628 released Gantu from his telekinetic hold and he fell right on top of Stitch. 628 laughed at Stitch and Gantu. Gantu and Stitch both gave each other an understanding nod and they both charged 628. The three grooves on 628's chin opened to reveal three more mouths. Fire erupted from the mouth on top and engulfed Stitch. Stitch shook it off without getting a burn. A lightning bolt came out of the mouth underneath the fire mouth and zapped Gantu. Fortunately, Gantu's species had thick skin and he was barely harmed. The next mouth shot a plasma blast that hit Stitch, stunning him. The last mouth blew a blue cloud that engulfed Gantu and froze him in ice. 628 went over to Gantu and picked him up with great ease. Then he picked up Stitch and threw him a few feet high into the air. 628 swung Gantu like a baseball bat and hit Stitch over the hills. He then threw Gantu's frozen body in another direction. He flapped his wings and flew towards the top of the mountain.

Lilo was looking for 629 when she saw some people running out of a computer store. She went into the computer store and saw 629 standing on top of a monitor. He had the cylinder body, six tentacle arms, four spider legs, and one periscope-like eye that she saw on the computer. He also had a mouth that was something like a flat squid's beak and a computer screen on his belly. His body was a metallic grey except for his eye with was a metallic yellow as well as his computer screen. She heard the door open and close behind her and she turned around to see 625 holding a capture container. "Sandwich Boy? What are you doing here?" she asked. "First, my name is not Sandwich Boy; it's 6-2-5. Second, I'm here to catch 6-2-9." "Why would you want to capture me?" asked 629. "Lilo here wants to turn you good and put you to good use," said 625. "I have to give you to Hamsterviel or he'll put me on a Compost Casserole diet." Lilo made a face. Nani once forced her to eat Compost Casserole and she couldn't eat for a day. "I sympathize with you, 6-2-5 but I can't let you get 6-2-9." "You know you're both being disrespectful to me," said 629. He morphed his hand into the capture gun. "I think I need to teach you some respect." He fired some capture containers that Lilo and 625 just barely dodged. 625 tried to jump 629, but 629 blasted him with a viral blast. To a computer this would be lethal, but to anything else it was like a taser zap. 625 fell unconscious to the floor. 629 stuffed him into the capture container that 625 brought and then he captured Lilo with his capture gun. He then found both their email addresses and turned on the Outlook Express on one of the computers. He set up emails for both Lilo and 625's email addresses. Then, using his computer screen portal abilities, he downloaded 625 and Lilo onto their emails and sent them. He then grew bored and left the computer shop to find something else to do.


	5. 628 vs 629

Alien Ohana Extensions:

The Dragon and the Cyborg

Chapter 5: 628 vs. 629

Jumba was doing a bit of research when he heard a loud thump out side his window. He walked to the window and looked down. There was Stitch, lying in a daze. "6-2-6, allow me to make a guess," said Jumba as he picked Stitch up and brought him inside. "6-2-8 gave you a severe patookie-kicking." Stitch was still in a daze so he said, "I like to play ostrich-headed banjos with a pink wiener." "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" said Jumba as he put Stitch on the floor of his room. "Where is little girl?" Then Jumba's computer beeped, "You've got earthling." Then the computer screen crackled and Lilo in a capture container popped out and landed on the floor beside Stitch. "Little girl, I was wondering when you would show up. I see you to have received a patookie-kicking." Stitch had recovered from his gaze and let Lilo out of her container. "6-2-9 is tougher than he looks," said Lilo who was still dizzy from her trip through the Internet. "Yes, I programmed him to be like that so he can catch enemies off guard," said Jumba as started typing in his laptop. "And it looks like 6-2-8 has given Stitch a hard time too," said Lilo. "Yes, 6-2-8 is hard to defeat," said Jumba. "But fortunately if you two have failed at catching 6-2-8 and 6-2-9, that means that Gantu has failed to catch them to. Out of curiosity, which one of you had to fight Gantu?" "Meega fight Gantu," said Stitch. "And I fought 6-2-5," said Lilo. "6-2-5 was trying to catch 6-2-9?" asked Jumba, sounding surprised. "Hamsterviel was threatening him with a Compost Casserole diet." Jumba stuck out his tongue in disgust. "That would persuade 6-2-5 to catch experiment. Would persuade even me. That stuff is the opposite of tasty." Then a sudden thought hit him. "Hmm, opposites, I wonder…" He typed a few more things into his computer. "Ha! I am clever genius! Come look at this!" Lilo and Stitch walked over and peered over Jumba's shoulder. On the screen were the images of 628 and 629. "As you recall, 6-2-8 is mostly brawn and 6-2-9 is mostly brains," said Jumba as hit a few more keys that caused the images to move closer to each other. "So in evil state, if both of them meet each other, they would break out in fierce fight and exhaust themselves allowing you to capture them." Here the two images were replaced by a cloud of kicked dust and then replaced with the first two images in capture containers. "That's a great idea, Jumba!" said Lilo. "But in order for them to fight each other you must get them into the same arena at the same time." "We can make a tiger pit and let them fall in," suggested Lilo. "Perfect!" said Jumba. "But you might need help from 5-2-9 or 0-4-0." "We can get Digger and Backhoe to help us!" said Lilo. "Come on Stitch! We've got a trap to set!" Then they both hurried out the door.

Hamsterviel waited impatiently for Gantu and 625 to come back. Finally he heard the door open and Gantu came in. The right side of his body was encased in ice so he had to drag himself with his unfrozen leg. "I'm not going to ask you where my experiment is, because it is obvious that you lost it the little earth girl and 6-2-6!" "Actually sir," said Gantu who was now trying to free himself from the ice with an ice pick. "6-2-6 was also unsuccessful at capturing 6-2-8." With one last swing he cracked the remainder of the ice. "Interesting, but now I want to know where 6-2-5 is" Then the ship's computer beeped, "You have trog." The computer screen crackled and a capture container popped out of it. Inside was an unconscious 625. "It looks like 6-2-5 has failed as well. Gantu, wake up 6-2-5!" "My pleasure," said Gantu as he aimed his plasma blaster at 625. He fired and the container shattered, waking 625 who was now charred. "What a trip," he said as he tried to regain his balance. "6-2-5," said Hamsterviel as moved the monitor closer to 625. "Have you lost 6-2-9 to the little earth girl?" "As a matter of fact, no. 6-2-9 defeated her right after he defeated me. Wait, that didn't come out right." Hamsterviel was thinking over the recent events. "It appears that 6-2-8 and 6-2-9 are not only too much for you two imbeciles, but also for the earth girl and 6-2-6. They have probably thought out a plan to catch these experiments. I want you to watch and wait until their little plan has worked. Then you will catch the experiments and give them to me. One more thing, since 6-2-5 has failed with his assignment, put him on the Compost Casserole diet immediately." After that Hamsterviel logged off. Gantu picked up two capture containers and put them in his belt. "I have to go now. But I'm taking your sandwich stuff with me and hiding it. There's a bowl of Compost Casserole in the fridge. I expect to be eaten when I get back." With that he left the ship, leaving 625 to his fate.

Stitch easily got Digger and Backhoe to dig the pit. It was 6 feet wide, 6 feet long and 6 feet deep. Lilo got the covering for the pit. When they were finished no one could tell that there was a pit there. Then they both went off to lure the experiments in. Stitch found 628 on top of a palm tree. Stitch then held out his bait; a leg of mutton. 628 smelled the mutton and came down the tree after it. Stitch started running away with 628 following. Lilo had borrowed Nani's I-pod and played its music in 629's hearing range. 629 heard it and knew it came from something digital. Lilo ran toward the trap with 629 following the music. Lilo and Stitch had made a small net with a long string that was on top of the pit's covering. As soon as Lilo and Stitch arrived in the clearing, they threw their bait into the net and climbed a tree with an overhanging branch. On that branch, was the end of the string that was attached to the small net. 628 and 629 entered the clearing and ignoring each other, dove for the bait. Stitch quickly pulled up the net that the bait was in. 628 and 629 could not alter their courses so they fell onto the covering over the pit and fell in. After they felled in, they soon noticed each other. "Who are you?" asked 629. "I'm Experiment 628, Jumba's finest creation," said 628. "No, I'm his finest creation. I'm Experiment 629." "What makes you think you're so superior?" said 628. "Because I have higher brainpower and Jumba wouldn't have created if you weren't a failure." "Please, everyone knows strength outdoes wisdom any day. Any who are you calling a failure, you broken-down wind-up toy?" "You, you overgrown, mutant gecko." The next few minutes were filled with violence that I can not describe to you because; 1. Lilo and Stitch covered their eyes. 2. They kicked up some much dirt you couldn't have seen it anyway. When it was over, both 628 and 629 were lying unconscious at the bottom of the pit. But before Lilo and Stitch could climb down and grab the experiments, Gantu jumped out of the bushes and grabbed them first. He then put them both in a separate capture container. "A very clever trap," he said to Lilo and Stitch. "Thanks for catching these trogs for me." But before he could walk away, Stitch jumped out of the tree and onto Gantu's head. Gantu tried to get Stitch off but Stitch was too quick for him. While Stitch was distracting Gantu, Lilo climbed down from the tree and took the capture containers off Gantu's back. Stitch seeing that Lilo had got the containers, threw Gantu into the pit. He then buried the big dummy up to his middle chest with his arms underground. "You can't leave me like this!" said Gantu. "You're right," said Lilo. She put a shovel next to Gantu and she and Stitch left with the experiments.


	6. Aloha, Cousins

Alien Ohana Extensions:

The Dragon and the Cyborg

Chapter 6: Aloha, Cousins

It took them a while but Lilo and Stitch managed to turn 628 and 629 good. Now they had to name them. "Hmm," said Lilo as she looked at 628. "I think I'll call you Draco because you're like a dragon." Then she turned her attention to 629. "And I'll call you Chip because you get inside computers and mess with their chips and stuff. Now would your true places be." "Back in their pods," said Jumba as he walked in carrying a ray gun. "What's that?" asked Lilo. "This is dehydration cannon. Made to dehydrate experiments in more convenient way," said Jumba as he aimed it at Draco and Chip. "No, Jumba. You can't dehydrate Draco and Chip." "But I have to. If Galactic Federation hears about this, I'll be in deep trouble." "But Draco and Chip are good now. They'll be mad at you if you make evil experiments." "That is true little girl," said Jumba who was still pointing the dehydration cannon at Draco and Chip. "But if Galactic Federation hears about 6-2-8 and 6-2-9, they'll be wondering about 6-2-7." "Well then, you'll have to face the music," said Lilo. "But as long as you keep him in a pod he can't get into trouble." Jumba sighed and lowered the cannon. "You are right little girl. I cannot reason out of this. So lets keep all this a secret, shall we." "Oh, no you don't," said Pleakley as walked in. "You got off for making 6-2-7, but you're not getting off for making these two even if they are good." "What!" said Jumba. "But, do I have to?" "I'm afraid you do," said Lilo. "Ah, blitznak!"

Actually things happened like Lilo predicted. The Galactic Federation was peeved when they heard that Jumba has been creating again. But when they saw that Draco and Chip could be good, they were both cleared of charges. 627 however was condemned to remain deactivated until Jumba can find a way to change him to good. As for Jumba, the Grand Councilwoman herself gave him permission to create one last experiment. But this experiment must be good and willing to help save the planet or the galaxy. Also the Grand Councilwoman was to examine the experiment when it was completed. Jumba agreed to these terms.

Later, Jumba was in his laboratory and typing on his computer. "Well 6-2-8 and 6-2-9 weren't so bad. But I hope to do even better next time." He tapped a few more keys and the computer beeped, "Starting project number six hundred thirty."

To be continued…


End file.
